Special
by majorfangirl
Summary: She didn't consider herself special. He did. KeiichiroXLettuce. Oneshot. When I finished it I wasn't at school anymore.


**A/N: I am writing this AT SCHOOL! I usually write fanfiction by hand at school but I'm typing this. Someone is talking but I'm typing. She probably thinks I'm working on my project while my partner is in chare of the power point while I had to get all the information.**

"Oh, no! I over slept!" shouted a green-haired, blue-eyed girl named Lettuce Midorikawa. She hadn't really slept late at all but she had been planning on going to school early.

She was a junior at Mew Mew High School. She was a kind girl but didn't have many friends at all. Her only friends were a freshman named Pudding Fong and a senior named Zakuro Fujiwara.

Her blue eyes were behind a pair of wire frame glasses making her look smart, which she was. Her plan to go to school early was so she could check out a book to tutor Pudding after school.

"There isn't much time," she said to herself, "I'd better hurry up and get to school."

~X~

When she got to school, the first thing she noticed was that _he_ was there early. Ryou Shirogane, the cutest boy ever in her opinion. And he sometimes even talked to her. The fact that a boy that great even knew who she was made Lettuce think she had a chance with him.

_Today I'll tell him how I feel,_ thought Lettuce, heart pounding but as she approached, Ichigo Momoiya walked up to him and he grabbed her hand saying, "You, getting up early? What a surprise."

"Well, I'd do a lot of things for my boyfriend," Ichigo replied. Lettuce froze. Boyfriend? He was…taken?

She sighed. Looks like her chances were ruined. She went ahead to the library to see if they had the book she needed but couldn't keep her mind on the search. Her only thought was that she had lost Ryou to Ichigo.

Having located the book, she reached up to grab it and her hand brushed against another hand. Feeling herself turn red, she jumped back and repeated an apology.

"It's alright," came a sweet reply. She looked at the owner of the hand. He had long, brown hair and gray eyes and, all in all, was the kind of good looking that everyone would agree on but no one would think of him as anything they would _have to _have.

"My name is Lettuce," she said, smiling her famous sweet smile.

"I'm Keiichiro," he said, "Keiichiro Akasaka. But I already knew who you were."

"You did?" Lettuce asked.

Keiichiro blushed. "Um…well…I've seen you before and heard someone call you that so…yeah."

"Who was it?" she asked.

"What?"

"Who was it that called me Lettuce?" she repeated. "Well, if you don't want to answer, that's…that's okay!"

"No, no," he said quickly. "It was um…um…Ryou."

"Oh, you know him?" Lettuce asked, trying to hide the blush that came from the mention of her crushes name.

"Yeah," he replied. "We're best friends actually."

"Really?" Lettuce asked. "I never really noticed you before."

"Well, I'm pretty invisible," Keiichiro said.

She smiled. "Most people never notice that I'm the one hanging out with Zakuro Fujiwara so I guess I'm invisible too."

"You're not invisible to me," Keiichiro said. "I used to have…well…let's just say I was pretty interested in Zakuro. I noticed you hanging out with her and my interest in Zakuro went away. You don't deserve to be the invisible one. You're the sweetest one."

Lettuce blushed. "It doesn't matter how sweet or smart I am. I get overshadowed by Pudding's antic and Zakuro's striking beauty so it doesn't really matter what I do."

"That's no true," he said. "You obviously don't feel that way, or you wouldn't be so nice to everyone. You _want_ it to matter what you do. And you want to be noticed. Tell me, has anyone caught your eye?"

It took Lettuce a minute to figure out what he was talking about. Then it hit her. He was asking if she had a crush on anyone. She immediately blushed.

"I don't know if I should say," she said.

"You can tell me anything."

"Well, he has a girlfriend," she said. "You know him very well. I…well, I really like your friend Ryou. But he would never go for a girl like me. I'm just…that girl that happens to be there."

Keiichiro placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't be unconfident. Someone loves you so you shouldn't worry about Ryou. When that someone gets up the nerve to tell you, you'll say yes, right?"

Lettuce nodded. "I would never say no to someone if they felt that way about me. But it's never, ever going to happen."

"It is," Keiichiro said. "Actually, it has. Someone's in love with you and that someone is me."

They both blushed but neither said a word. Keiichiro was waiting for Lettuce to say something and Lettuce didn't know what she was supposed to say.

Someone had just confessed their love to her so she should be thrilled. She needed to say something to him but nothing came. Keiichiro slumped.

"I guess that's a no," he said.

"No, no," Lettuce said quickly. "I…I'm sort of…shocked that someone would actually feel that way about me! I'm…I'm just not that special so it's not something I'm used to hearing!"

She probably would have said more if he hadn't pressed his lips against hers at that moment. She really enjoyed it. Having Keiichiro kiss her wasn't a bad thing at all.

"Never say you're not special," he said when they pulled apart. "I think you're very special and that should mean something to you. Unless you don't like me…"

"I _do_ like you!" she shouted. "I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled…and I should have said something. If…if you ever can forgive me…I'd like to be your girlfriend…"

"Lettuce," Keiichiro said, laughing, "I love you. I'll definitely forgive you if it means you'll be my girlfriend!"

**A/N:** **Beware the fluff! FLUFFY! Anyway, that's a Tokyo Mew Mew oneshot because I can't come up with a good first chapter for After the Aliens. I might have to put it on hiatus until I can.**


End file.
